


Unlikely Friends

by Salome_Solace



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: AU, Closure, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 09:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salome_Solace/pseuds/Salome_Solace
Summary: Whizzer and Trina work it out





	Unlikely Friends

Whizzer knew he should have moved out of Brooklyn, maybe to the east village or another borough at least but he was gonna be damned if Marvin was gonna run him out of his own neighborhood. It was a bit of a surprise that he hadn’t run into him yet but then again his luck ran out because there he was minding his business taking a jog through the park. When suddenly someone smacks right into him and they both fell to the ground. 

“Ah Shit” he said getting off the ground and quickly realizing he had run into his ex-lovers ex-wife. 

She looked up to him with an unreadable face “Oh hello Whizzer” she groaned 

“Sorry” He said as he extended a hand to her which she reluctantly took

“It’s fine I wasn’t watching where I was going either” she said as she dusted herself off. 

She noted he was just a bit sweaty but still Whizzer looked very put together hair up and quaffed and not a mess. She could see the appeal and the way he towered over most it would be hard to not notice him especially in those shorts, compared to herself who after jogging looked a mess fly away hairs sticking to her forehead she probably looked red and out of breathe as well . 

“Uh yeah well nice seeing you” Whizzer said ready to get out of this situation because it was too awkward to deal with right now. So that’s what he did who ever said you can’t run from your problem is a liar because that is exactly what he did leaving Trina just standing there. 

He hadn’t really thought of Trina in a while after the whole debacle he tried really hard to forget about it all just remembering to not get attached to one night stands and definitely staying away from men who are closeted. 

It became a common sight to see Trina at the park, although they didn’t speak they gave each other the awkward "I know you smile" but didn’t stop to exchange pleasantries. He wondered if Trina still secretly hated him because she wasn’t that subtle when he was with Marvin not that he blamed for her it it did have a part in the divorce. As long as they stayed on their own paths it was fine the could smile at each other and act if they were strangers who happened to bump into each other at the park one day that’s it. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So he continued his weekly jogs through the park stopping at a cafe to get a refill in his water while he was about to walk out someone runs into him causing him to spill his water on himself and causing his mettle water bottle spilling on the ground with a loud clunk 

“What The Fuck” He was about to go off when he noticed that it was none other than Trina, God was fate funny.

“Oh I am so sorry” Trina said just as shocked that it was him. 

“Trina we need to really stop running into each other” he sighed picking up the water bottle. 

She just stared at him and began to laugh. Whizzer soon joined in because it was funny and awkward 

“Do you wanna sit i'll get you something to drink, sorry again about your water” Trina said looking at him

He knew he shouldn’t even consider it, and stay away from that whole mess but half of him wanted to find out what happened after he left so he said “Okay”. 

He sat at a table outside so he could hopefully dry his shirt before he left, if he wasn’t about to have a drink with Trina he would have wiped off his tank top but thought against it. Then came out Trina holding two cold drinks 

“I forgot to ask what you wanted so I got you a chamomile iced tea hope that's fine” She said as she handed him his drink 

He took a sip “Yeah it fine” 

He took a good look at Trina and she seemed much more calm and put together than he had seen her, a little frazzled probably because running into him brought back many memories as it did to him. 

“So how have you been?” Whizzer said breaking the silence 

“Great actually, I’m getting out there going to school to finish my teaching degree...” Whizzer noticed the smile playing on her lips as she told him about her return to community college and the fact that there were also many other woman there as well getting their degrees was great “how about you anything new?” she inquired 

“That’s amazing, well I’ve still focused on my photography I actually have a studio and everything, I even had an photo exhibit at the MOMA” he replied he was also really proud of where he was since it had taken lots of work to get there and back on track after he and Marvin split.

He was truly happy for Trina she did deserve better and she was getting out there getting her dreams, never really thought much of her when he was with Marvin she was always just there a sad house wife hating her existence in a sad marriage and the more he thought about it he too was a sad house wife the last months of his relationship with Marvin except that he went out and did things to spite Marvin.

“Well that's great, you know we still have the pictures of Jason that you took, they were beautiful” Trina said knowing that most of the family pictures that Whizzer had taken she had torn and or burned when finding out that he was the one Marvin was with. 

“Really? How is he by the way?” Whizzer asked 

She noticed his eyes light up at the mention of Jason. She was glad to see Whizzer still cared, Jason was also a mess when Marvin threw Whizzer out crying that Whizzer wouldn’t willingly leave without saying goodbye to him because they were friends at one point that would have made her mad how much Jason loved Whizzer now she kinda understood.

“Oh Jason is still the same marching to the beat of his own drum, He actually joined baseball this year with the jewish center. I also know he misses you.” Trina just had to tell Whizzer after seeing him hang off of her words mentioning Jason it was clear to see the man loved her son.

“Yeah? Would you tell him I miss him too?” Whizzer asked almost with puppy dog eyes 

“Well how about you tell him over dinner?” Trina offered 

“Ahh i don’t know about that” Whizzer hesitated thinking back to all the forced dinners they had he was not ready to relive that. The hesitation was notable on his face 

“Marvin won’t be there if that’s what you’re thinking” Trina added 

“I’ll think about it, I’ll let you know tomorrow, you’ll be in the park right?” he said finishing his drink 

“Alright then I’ll see you tomorrow” Trina said getting up 

It was a start to a very Unlikely friendship

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like whizzer and trina would be friends after everything also implied they became jogging partners. I hoped y'all enjoyed I had a bit of writers block then felt very inspired as i recently saw andy randy in the flesh. Kudos and Comments appreciated :D.


End file.
